SonAmy: Goth of Love
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to 'Call Me Thorn Rose' Sonic and Amy sings their song to their friends.


**SonAmy: Goth of Love**

Sequel to _Call Me Thorn Rose_

Sonic and Amy really liked being a Goth. Sonic wears his black leather pants with a chain hanging, black T-shirt with a skull logo, spiked bracelets and black fingerless gloves, and black converse shoes. Amy wears her black T-shirt with a red rose thorns logo, black fingerless gloves and spiked bracelets, black leather leggings, and black Goth boots. Sonic and Amy had heavy dark make up, sky blue eye contacts. And also something new they had; they wore fake vampire teeth to make themselves look scary. Their vampire teeth were a lot different than the Halloween ones. It was very realistic but fake.

Sonic and Amy were at Tails' Workshop; Tails didn't care that they are still Goths. But he's glad that Sonic and Amy are a couple.

Sonic and Amy were in the living room watching a movie _Underworld_ that just came out on DVD months ago. They really enjoyed this movie a lot. Amy's head was resting on Sonic's shoulder while watching the movie. Sonic's arm was wrapped around her waist.

Moments later; the movie was finished. Sonic and Amy said goodbye to Tails; as they left the workshop, Amy had an idea of something.

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yes Amy?"

"I was thinking, why don't we sing a Goth song to our friends?" Amy said.

"That's a great idea. Let's do this" Sonic said as he gave thumbs up.

Later on at Tails' workshop, in the basement; their friends Tails, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze were sitting in their chairs like an audience. Sonic and Amy were fixing the music speakers, after that they both took their microphones and spoke.

"Ready Thorn?" Sonic (Midnight) said.

"I'm ready Midnight" Amy (Thorn) said.

The music begins.

_**[Amy]**_

_Would you mind if I hurt you?_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices_

_than to harm the one I love_

_**[Sonic]**_

_What have you done now?_

Sonic and Amy danced like their on the dance floor.

_**[Sonic]**_

_I know I'd better stop trying_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now_

_**[Amy]**_

_I know, should stop believing_

_I know, there's no retrieving_

_**[Sonic and Amy]**_

_It's over now,_

_**[Amy]**_

_what have you done?_

_**[Sonic]**_

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_**[Sonic]**_

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

**_[Sonic]_**

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_'cause you have turned into my worst enemy_

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

**_[Sonic and Amy]_**

_It's over now_

_**[Amy]**_

_What have you done?_

_**[Sonic]**_

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

_**[Sonic]**_

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

**_[Sonic]_**

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done? What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done now, what have you done?..._

**_[Amy]_**

_I will not fall, won't let it go_

_We will be free when it ends_

**_[Amy]_**

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

**_[Sonic]_**

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

**_[Amy]_**

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you are slipping away... oh_

**_[Sonic]_**

_What have you done now?_

_**[Amy]**_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer_

_There's a curse between us, between me and you_

As the music fades quietly it was finished. Sonic and Amy bowed their heads down, their friends cheered and applauded to their singing performance. After that, Sonic and Amy left the workshop. It was night time; their sky blue eye contacts glowed like a nocturnal animal. All of a sudden, their ears perked up to a female voice.

"Hello there losers" it was Sally Acorn.

"Sally" Sonic and Amy said coldly not turning around to face Sally.

"Now that's a very cold response to say hello. Now turn around and look at me" Sally smirked.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Sonic warned but Sally snickered.

"You don't scare me Sonic" Sally said.

"Okay then, but we warned you. Ready Ames?" Sonic said.

"Yeah" Amy agreed.

Sonic and Amy both turned around to look at Sally; Sally saw them wearing sky blue glowing contacts and also their realistic fake vampire fangs. This made Sally take a step back.

"…Uh….." Sally was becoming scared of their scary look. Sonic and Amy smiled evilly as the walk slowly to Sally.

"What's the matter Sally? Scared?" Amy said in a scary voice.

"…..No….." Sally lied.

"Really, let's see how scared you are" Sonic smirked.

Sonic and Amy opened their mouths to reveal their realistic fake vampire fangs and hissed loudly at Sally, as she screamed and ran away. Once she was gone, Sonic and Amy laughed.

"You should have seen the look on her face, man" Amy continues laughing.

"Yeah" Sonic laughed.

One minute after they were done laughing, they began to kiss.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters.<strong>

**Also I don't own the song 'What have you done' by Within Temptation.**


End file.
